The Wedding
by runaway xo
Summary: My version of the days leading up to, and during, the actual wedding. Plus the aftermath of what happens when a certain visitor disrupts Bella's perfect day. FINAL CHAPTER UP! Sequel up, check my page!
1. Chapter 1

Alice had promised me nothing big, or fancy, she knew her limits, well at least I thought she had. Her former knowledge of my limits were now overshadowed in her physic little head with cakes, and flowers, and dresses. Much to my resent, I was her manikin as she buzzed around me like bee, her spiky black hair playing up the part.

"Alice," I sighed, " I already told you, I like those ones," I told her pointing to an arrangement of simple white roses with long green steams. But she didn't even turn to look at me.

"Be patient Bella," she muttered, touching a fluffy red flower that reminded me of a hungry flame.

I let out a long exaggerated sigh, she knew she was under my rules.

"Alright," she snapped, turning to look at me, her porcelain forehead folded into three perfectly straight lines, "We'll get the white ones, but would you _please_ think of having some different colored flowers, you know, just some accent colors."

"Who's wedding is this?" I asked her, only cringing slightly at the word.

"Yours… but as your maid of honor I have prominent input," she smiled, her voice smug, yet still held the sound so close to that of the tinkling of bells.

I scolded at her honey golden eyes and stormed to the front of the tiny florist shop. Naturally, Alice was already there.

"You know I'm going to win," I told her jarringly, as a bell sounded overhead as we exited the store.

"Oh, I know who's going to win, so I suggest you think carefully about your favorite accent color," she smiled angelically, as my skin grew hot and I fought the urge to stick out my tongue.

We got into the Porsche, onto our next destination , I silently sighed in relief as I realized who would be waiting at this destination. Alice, more in tune with my heart rate then I was usually comfortable with, turned to me with a devilish smile on her naturally pale face.

"Does that mean I should drive extra fast?" she asked me, already shoving the key into the ignition. I didn't think that the speed Alice usually drove could increase, but I wasn't taking any chances.

"You know, human speed isn't too bad, you should try it some time," I said nervously as she pushed her foot onto the peddle.

She glanced at me, a while ago the fact that she was already jeering out of the parking space would have worried me. " Bella, your human speed is enough for both of us," she smiled, followed by a her pixie laugh.

Staying mad at Alice for long would be a full time job. I laughed with her, not even attempting to deny the obvious.

As the world blurred ashen behind the tinted window of the Porsche, I involuntarily stroked the ring on my hand. The wedding was so close that when I thought about it, I could see it, the whole scene, playing on the insides of my eyelids. Yet, it felt like a different life time, like a movie or book I had read, the idea that it was happening to me made my insides feel hollow. Though I knew the wedding wasn't what I _should_ be concerned about. If anyone besides The Cullen's knew about my post-marriage plans, they would think that a wedding would be the least of my worries. But those plans, after the wedding that is, were set in stone long ago, and worrying about it know would be wasteful and ridiculous.

I knew we were there because the car had stopped and Alice was already at my door.

"Come on," she squealed, lifting me out of the car, throwing me to my feet as if I was a pillow.

We were at the chapel that the wedding would take place at. It was big and white and had a brick walkway that was lined with white flowers. That, I liked.

"Oh Bella, it's beautiful," Alice gushed as she pulled me along with her hand has if I was rag doll.

"It is," I agreed in awe.

Alice took the stairs two by two leaving me at my snail pace as trailed my fingers along the metal handrail leading up the stairs. I imagined my hand in a white lace glove, long and elegant as it traced down the metal vine railing. My other hand would be wrapped around his arm, and they're would be cheering and we would run, laughing and dodging rice as we made our way to the horse drawn carriage… I pulled my hand back when I realized I was getting too carried away. This wedding was just a façade. He knew that not even matrimony could make what we have more official, and a wedding was not what I had wanted in the first place. I certainly should not be fantasizing about it.

What I _should_ be fantasizing about, stood ten feet in front of me. Though not even a fantasy could capture him perfectly. Edward gazed at me his eyes a speckled butterscotch that me melt inside and out. My shoulders rose and fell as I took in a deep breathe of relief, as if his presence had somehow dismissed a deep pain that I had not before realized.

One side of his mouth lifted, and then the other as he walked over, slowly for him, to my frozen body. He took my hand so carefully as if it was a unhatched egg.

"Tell me," he whispered, his sweet breath circling my head like a slow moving tornado, "When was the last time I kissed you?" He wrapped his arms around my waist.

I concentrated and tried, unsuccessfully, to ignore his lips that brushed against my cheekbone softly.

"Um, this morning," I told him, focusing on my breathing.

"Too long," he whispered into the indentation above my collar bone.

He straighten up and brought my chin with him. He bent down and gingerly touched his lips to mine, and I turned to dust right there in his arms. You think I would ever get used to his talent of making me into putty. A few seconds later he pulled away and smiled.

"So how was your day?," he asked me hesitantly, as if he was afraid to know the answer.

I sighed and decided to give Alice the benefit of the doubt considering she had helped me so much, even though her ideas weren't always my first choice. "It wasn't … horrible," I allowed.

He chuckled twisting a piece of hair from the nape of my neck around his finger.

"How was your day?" I asked him not wanting to be rude.

"My day doesn't begin until I see you, therefore everyday is perfect."

I could feel myself blush and that made him grin wider as he traced his fingers along the pattern of my permanently pink stained cheeks.

Finally he replaced my waist with my hand and we traveled up the concrete stairs, as I carefully calculated the odds of me tripping while in the two inch heels I had been planning to wear, the odds were very good.

"You can wear flats you know," he whispered to me as he held open the stocky wooden door.

"Stay out of my brain," I warned him as we stepped inside, a floral smell wrapping around me like a heavy blanket.

"I couldn't be in your brain if I wanted to be," he reminded me a wary smirk.

I didn't have a chance to answer because Alice was suddenly on my other side, her excitement literally radiating from her small features. "What do you think Bella?" she squealed tugging lightly on my other arm.

I looked around for the first time and noticed something that made me cringe a little, I felt Edward lightly squeeze my hand. "Um Alice," I said nervously, " I don't think we'll have enough guests to fill up all those seats."

Her forehead wrinkled and she looked around, "There's two-hundred and fifty seats," she said confused.

I caught on quicker then I usually did, "Alice, exactly, how many people did you invite?"

"Just two-hundred and fifty five," she answered innocently, "but don't worry, people always cancel."

"Alice," I screeched, trying hard to keep my voice low in the echoing chapel, " I don't know that many people! I don't know half that many people!"

"Bella," she said her voice low and stern, "this wedding isn't _only_ yours."

I looked up to Edward quickly who was glaring at Alice until he saw my expression and his face smoothed out into sympathy. He cupped his hands around my jawbone and spoke with his forehead against mine.

"Bella, It's going to be absolutely fine. How many times do I have to promise you that?"

"You're not the physic" I muttered, directing my eyes toward Alice.

He sighed and dropped his hands.

"Bella honestly, I'm hurt. Do you really think that you're wedding will be a disaster?" Alice asked.

"No," I admitted, "I don't think that."

"Then stop bringing everyone down, and help me get this wedding into action. We only have two weeks left," she reminded me, dancing up to the front row.

Two weeks. I was pretty sure my heart just sputtered to a stop. I really needed to get better at this remembering important dates disability of mine.

Suddenly I felt two stone arms constrict around me from behind. "I may not be a physic," he mumbled into my throat, "But I can hear the physic's thoughts, and Alice sees the wedding to be a success."

"She's also seen me die, and that obviously didn't happen," I mumbled almost incoherently.

He froze, his entire body became rigid behind me and I regretted bringing it up. I twisted in his arms and threw my arms around his neck.

"We still need to pick a song," I reminded him, instantly regretting bringing that up too. The pain in his face subsided gently as he began to sway me back and forth.

"You're really letting me twirl you around in front of all those people," he smirked, taking my finger and spinning me once, and I actually didn't fall.

"Is there any way out of it?" I asked hopelessly.

"Absolutely not."

"Then consider me your personal ballerina," I sighed.

He chuckled and dipped me so low my hair brushed the ground.

"Hey Bella," a booming voice hit my hears like a bullet as I jumped, still partly upside down.

Edward carefully lifted me back up and waited till I regained balance on my own two feet. Emmett grinned at me, his brawny smile matching the rest of his features.

"Emmett," I smiled, "What are you doing here?"

"Everyone's here," he laughed pointing to the rest of the Cullen family who were gathered around Alice as she showed them a selection of candles. I noticed Rosalie in a chair, secluded from everyone. Her face was grave and she stared straight ahead. I felt bad for Rosalie, with my natural dislike of her aside, I really did feel bad. The whole wedding thing was a touchy subject for Rosalie and Jasper was exhausted from draining the envy out of her all the time. It still awed me that Rosalie could possibly be envious of anything related to myself. Rosalie was beautiful , breath takingly beautiful, just like all the Cullens, and she was somehow jealous, of me? Though the wedding I could understand. The one time Rosalie had truly opened up to me was when she explained how her wedding had never really gone through, and had ended with the murder of her fiancée.

I came out of my little flashback when Emmett lightly punched me in the shoulder, lightly for him was still sure to leave a bruise. "We all thought we should probably get a head start on coating the floor with something sticky, peanut butter perhaps? We wouldn't want our Bella to tumble down the aisle," he smirked.

"How generous of you all," I mumbled sarcastically, my cheeks still flooding with fresh blush.

Emmett laughed, the chapel made his laughter even louder.

**Sorry for the sudden stop, but i'm not sure if its good and if I should keep writing. Review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry this ones kind of short, but i had to save some stuff for the next chapter that will be up soon !**

The next two weeks flew by like movie stuck on fast forward. I lost count of how many times Edward or Alice placed their icy hand on my shoulder and told me it would be okay. Was my fear as concentrated on my face as it was it the pit my stomach, making me want to double over it pain? I knew Edward was under the miscommunication that my fear was focused toward afterwards. He had also pointed out several times that I could change my mind if I wanted to, though he knew that part wasn't even up for discussion.

I awoke one morning and before I could collect myself to remember what day it was, i heard a slight tapping on my door. I sat up confused. It couldn't be Edward or Alice, they would have just used the window.

"Can I come in?" It was Charlie's gruffly voice, but as he spoke through the door his voice burned with sadness.

"Yeah," I squeaked hoping up to put my feet on the floor but Charlie was already crossing the room toward me.

"Bella, honey," he smiled half-heartedly as he mused my hair.

"Yeah Dad?" I asked curiously, why did he seem so sad?

"Can't I come up and talk to my own daughter before she leaves me to get married?"

I was getting married today. I mentally diagnosed myself with some kind of disorder. How could I forget my own wedding day?

"Oh! Dad, I'm so sorry I forgot," I sputtered as I jumped off the bed and fumbled across the room to my alarm clock.

He chuckled, "Bella, relax, you have five hours to get ready."

I tired to listen to him, and relax, as I sank down on the bed next to him. I looked as his face, he was smiling, yet I could see the pain in his eyes, I could taste it too, his misery in the air like bad cologne.

I remembered the day we had first told Charlie we were getting married, and how his anger flared like a bull and I swear, I actually saw steam coming out of his ears. That part wasn't so bad, because I knew I deserved it. But what broke my heart was when he calmed down. I watched his face gently crumble, like an ancient wall that finally had had enough. I knew that my whole visit in Forks with Charlie was one big grief session for him. I ran over the mishaps in my mind, when I had first left him, nearly breaking his heart. When I became a walking zombie right in front of his eyes when Edward had left _me_. My unexplained three-day trip to Italy plus the discovery of my motorcycle riding experiences, and yet, none of them compared to what I was doing to Charlie now, part of which he still had no clue.

Without thinking, I threw my arms around Charlie's, no, my _Dad's,_ neck and buried my face into his sweater that smelled like musk and rain. I would have said something but my throat was clenched tighter then it had ever been. My Dad hesitated, but then he hugged me back and chuckled into my hair.

"I'm really going to miss having you around Bells."

I nodded into his chest, still unable to speak.

He grasped my shoulders and gently pulled me away to look at my face, "You're sure this is what you want?"

I nodded and he gave me another half hearted smile.

"We'll then what are you waiting for? Here comes the bride doesn't exactly work when there's no bride," he was beginning to sound like Alice.

"Dad, really, you don't have to-"

"Nonsense," he cut me off, "ten years too earlier or not, it _is _your wedding day."

I blushed and couldn't help but smile.

"Well," he coughed, embarrassed my our little father-daughter moment, "I'll be downstairs if you need me, I'm sure Alice will be here soon?" he asked his tone slightly happier, Charlie had never tried to cover up the fact that Alice was indeed his favorite Cullen.

"Of course," I laughed loosening the knot in my throat.

Charlie had just made it out the door when Alice flew through my window like a rocket. I couldn't even see her face under the pile of… well I don't exactly know what it all was.

"Alice," I hissed, "Charlie will hear you." It was pointless to remind her of this. Alice couldn't make a racket if she tried, her footsteps suggested that she was walking on air.

"Bella," she screeched, "You're getting married today."

I placed my hand over her mouth, "Thanks for reminding me," I grumbled falling backward onto my bed.

She sighed, "Bella, I'm disappointed. I thought you would eventually get over your fear of this wedding. You have-"

"Absolutely nothing to worry about," I finished for her raising my eyebrow.

"Precisely," she smiled.

**Reviews anyone?! Constructive criticism appreciated !**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ahh! defiantly my favorite chapter so far : **

Would asking someone to pinch me be too cheesy? Because that's exactly what I needed right now, a long hard pinch. I stared at myself in my bedroom mirror, and balked away from my own reflection. The dress fit perfectly in every way imaginable, yet in it, I looked small and lost.

"Perfection," Alice cooed from behind me, fluffing the trail of the dress. I had to admit that the girl staring back at me was pretty, beautiful even, but I didn't feel like it was me.

Alice stopped flitting around long enough to gaze a me for a few moments. "Bella," she said softly, "Why aren't you happy?"

I turned to Alice, who looked even smaller then me, her skin, a chalky pale, where her eye brows formed a thin worry line. Suddenly I felt like a monster, no matter how many times Edward claimed himself to be the monster, I was the true monster. I had pouted and moaned about this wedding ever since it had been mentioned. Alice had worked hard to try and make it perfect for me, a day I would remember, one of my last big human experiences, and I was ruining it for myself. Even more so, I was getting the chance to marry the man ( alright, vampire) of my dreams, who loved me and for some odd, ridiculous reason wanted to spend the rest of eternity with me. I was being stubborn and selfish, and who would have thought it would take a big white dress to make me realize it.

"I am happy Alice," I told her sincerely "I really truly am, and it's all thanks to you." I walked over to her and hugged her tight. My throat felt clasped shut for the second time today, and I had a strange feeling that it wouldn't be the last.

"Are you positive you're happy?" she questioned into my shoulder.

"Absolutely."

She squeezed me tight and then pulled away. She glanced at my face and then before I even had the chance to blink, there was a tissue in her hand.

"It's waterproof mascara ," she smiled as I lightly dabbed my damp lashes, "I thought we might need it."

"Good thinking," I laughed.

Just then Charlie stepped into the room, his tux was new and he looked stiff in it as he ambled across the room.

"Alice," he said surprised, "I didn't hear you come in," he frowned.

"Oh Charlie," she smiled, "I was so excited I raced upstairs, you must have not seen me."

Charlie thought about that for a minuet before turning towards me. His expression threatened my tear ducts again. This was going to be a long day.

"Bella," he breathed, "You look beautiful sweetie." Was Charlie tearing up? Charlie had always shied away from emotion. Where do you think I get it from?

"Thanks Dad," I smiled.

"Well we better get going," he sighed squinting at his watch. "Alice, honey, are you riding with us?"

"No, I have to go home and get ready first, but I'll see you both there." She strode towards the door at human speed pausing to smile and wink at me before she disappeared down the stairs.

Charlie held out his elbow to me and took a deep breath. "Ready?"

I hooked my arm around his and took a deep breath too. "Ready."

It wasn't until Charlie was reaching for the knob on the front door when a thought popped into my head. I would be arriving to my wedding in a police cruiser. That ought to be interesting I sighed as we made our way into the gloomy air. Alice, our personal weather women, had picked the perfect day. Clear, but not bright enough to cause any unwanted skin sparkling. I held up the dress as we walked down the damp driveway. I headed to the direction of the passenger seat of the police cruiser when Charlie grasped my elbow.

"I thought you should take a different form of transportation today."

I looked around confused until I spotted this new form of transportation. A long black limo sat in the street, sleek and shiny matching the black pavement.

"Dad," I whispered awestruck, we defiantly didn't have a limo service in Forks, and I didn't even want to know the price renting of a limo, much less one from far away. "Dad you shouldn't have."

"Don't be ridiculous. My baby's not arriving in a police cruiser to her wedding."

He didn't even let me have my emotional throat clenching moment as he pulled me to the limo door.

He opened the door for me. I was embarrassed to admit that I had never actually been in a limo. It was huge and the upholstery was a dull gold that reminded me of Edwards eyes. My stomach held a tsunami of butterflies as I realized I would be see those eyes, very soon. But what caught my attention more then the butterscotch upholstery was Renee who was sitting on the long limo bench.

"Mom!" I screamed, stumbling the rest of the way into the limo. Renee looked amazing, her dress was wine colored and stopped right below her knees. Her hair was a new lighter shade of brown that was elegantly twirled on top of her head. "Mom," I repeated as she pulled me into her arms.

"Bella," she chuckled smoothing down my veil, "My Bella's getting married." I was pretty sure she was just talking to herself but I still felt that tiny wave of guilt rush through me. If there was one thing Renee had taught me all my life, was to not get married young, and here I sat next to her, eighteen and in a wedding dress.

"Mom I'm doing the right thing," I repeated for her what I had written in numerous e-mails.

"I know sweetie," she smiled leaning her forehead against mine, "I know."

I don't think she understood fully, that I knew I was doing the right thing. Edward and I weren't like her and Charlie, but that was one thing that I would always understand more then my mom.

The limo began to move and I looked around noticing something for the first time. "Where's Charlie?"

"Oh, he's taking the police cruiser. He got all those months to talk to you and thought I deserved a turn," she smiled smoothing her hand down the back of my veil once more.

"We did talk Mom, I wrote to you about everything."

"Yes, but I'd like to talk to you in person. After all you still are my baby," she smiled.

I smiled and rolled my eyes.

"So what are you're plans for after the wedding?" Geez, my mom was really good at hitting the nail on the head with the sensitive subjects.

"College Mom, I told you that already."

"You and Edward are planning to go to the same college I suppose?"

"Yes Mom, University of Alaska."

"Alaska," she mumbled, "Wow, Bella that's not so close," she bit her lip.

"Don't worry, Mom really, I'll visit I promise." I regretted that even as the words spilled out of my mouth. That promise was far beyond my control.

"I know sweetie," she smiled.

The limo slowed to a stop and my heart was misbehaving as it throttled around in my chest. "Ready?" Renee asked.

Was I ever going to be ready? "I'm ready," I replied, hopefully for the last time.

I got out the limo, the whole time reminding myself that breathing would be helpful. Renee ushered me to a room inside the chapel where I would wait until everybody was seated. I wished that someone would desperately bring me an airsick bag. My breathing was dangerously close to hysteria. All I could do was stare at myself in the mirror, "Isabella Marie Cullen," I whispered to my reflection, making myself smile. "Bella Cullen."

"I do like the sound of that."

I whipped around quickly, the dress material flying a second to late so that it flared around my ankles. "Edward," I gasped.

He smiled crookedly and within a micro second he had his arms wrapped securely around my waist. I quickly laid my palm across his eyes, "You're not supposed to see me yet," I hissed at him.

"Oh so now you want to play by all the wedding rules," he smirked.

I sighed but kept my hand where it was. " I haven't been very nice lately have I?"

He smiled sheepishly, "_I_don't think that."

"Alice," I sighed.

Even with my hand covering his eyes he leaned down and pressed his lips gently to mine. "Alice will still love you just the same," he whispered against my lips.

I smiled, "and you?"

"My love for you could never falter, even with your stubbornness."

"Hey, I'm here aren't I?"

"Yes," he grinned, "and I don't think you know the affect that that little fact has on me."

"It affects me too," I argued, "You're not the one with butterflies in your stomach."

He chuckled and lightly peeled my hand off his eyes so he could bury his face into my shoulder. "I bet if I _had_ a stomach, it would have more butterflies then yours."

"Oh?" I asked as his lips trailed from my shoulder up to my ear, making concentration almost impossible.

He chuckled again and then straightened. My hand immediately flew up to cover his eyes. "I _will _see you soon," he grinned.

"Yes you will," I gulped, and he didn't miss that.

"You speak as If I'm making you walk the plank."

"Not a plank, but an aisle, an aisle lined with people staring at me and multiple tripping hazards, like," I gulped again, "air."

He laughed and removed my hand keeping his eyes closed so that he could kiss it.

"If that air tries to hurt you Bella, you know who it'll have to answer to."

"You would hurt the air for me?"

"Of course."

I laughed because it sounded so ridiculous.

"Edward!" I heard Alice's little voice call from far away. "Edward if you're where I think you are... so help me god."

I looked up at him eyes wide but he smiled. "I guess I should get going."

I sighed, "If you must."

He grinned and pecked my lips once more before covering his own eyes and disappearing out of the room.

Explaining the way I was feeling as nervousness would be an understatement. I was left alone in the room that suddenly felt small and claustrophobic. I wanted Edward to come back so bad that it made my head spin.

"Bella?" Charlie lightly tapped on the door, "It's time."

My breathing stuttered as it ripped through my body like a stubborn zipper. "Coming," I squeaked, taking one last look in the mirror, the last time I would see myself as Bella Swan. I opened the door and walked to the front of the chapel with Charlie. In front of us, were Alice, Rosalie and Jasper. Emmett was the best man and was at inside with Edward. My heart seemed to inflate into my throat as I realized that I was marrying Edward, today, now, in about three minuets. Alice turned toward the sound of my spastic heart beat and smiled. I gave her a weak smile back and waited frozen, every molecule in my body seemed to tense as music started and the line began to move.

I watched as Alice, Rosalie and Jasper made it down the aisle, truly looking like stone angles that had escaped from walls of the chapel. I knew it was unfair to be jealous of them, especially on my wedding day, but to be honest I wasn't jealous. At that moment as I watched them float down the aisle like the true angles they were, I couldn't help imagine what I would look like…

_Dum dum da dumm_"Here we go Bells," Charlie whispered, pulling me out of my fantasy. I moved forward, pins and needles in my feet.

As I walked into the chapel, It was my first day at Forks all over again, just one hundred times worse. Everybody stared, and I could definitely feel my cheeks redden, naturally. But, as I walked forward, I remembered who my savior had been at Forks. My reason for living at all. I looked up and saw Edward. His eyes locked with mine, more golden then I had ever seen them. His irises smoldered and I could feel my stomach flip-flop. He was full on grinning and despite the feeling of a fish in a fish bowl, my muscles loosened and I smiled back.

Edwards expression was one I had seen before, but something was different. Maybe it was the way his eyes looked like shattered golden glass, catching the light like a rainbow, or maybe it was the way that he kept trying to bite down on his lip to keep his smile under control, whatever it was, as he watched me walk down the aisle at snail pace, his expression showed that he loved me, as much as any_thing _could love another some_thing,_ that was how much Edward loved me. There at that moment, was when I realized that I could get through anything, as long as I had Edward and he loved me. This realization made my lungs expand and my smile soon became uncontrollable just as his was.

Charlie and I made it to the front of the chapel just as the song was ending. I still hadn't taken my eyes off Edwards face as Charlie handed me off to him. I wanted desperately to reach out and trace his expression with my finger tip so I would remember it forever, but though better of it, thinking off all the eyes on me at this moment. Everybody sat as Edward and I stood unmoving, both of our faces pushed up into ridiculous grins, my muscles not allowing me to relax.

"We are here today," the priest began, "to unite, this man and this women in holy matrimony." I heard something that sounded like muffled laughter coming from behind Edward. Emmett, I assumed. And he was right, _vampire and soon to be vampire_ was more like it.

The one time I looked unwillingly past Edwards face, was to peer at Esme and Carlisle. Esme's face was contorted and I knew she would be crying, if that were possible. Beyond them I saw people from the town, and some kids from school who I assumed were considered brave just for showing up. In the brave kid section I noticed Angela and Ben. Mike I was actually surprised to see, and Jessica and Lauren's presence surprised me even more. I didn't have time to notice anyone else because the priest cleared his throat.

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, do you take this women, to be your lawfully wedded wife, to love and to cherish, in sickness and in health until death do you part?"

Edward's face became more serious but I could definitely see my favorite crooked smile as he said, "I do."

"Isabella Marie Swan, do you take this man, to be your lawfully wedded husband, to love and to cherish, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?"

"I do."

The priest turned to Emmett to get the rings when the chapel shook with the such a force, it nearly threw my backwards. I didn't even get a chance to see what was happening before I was thrown behind Edward, and I could feel the silent growls trembling through-out his entire body.

"A bear!" I heard somebody scream.

"Monster!"

"Run!"

The chapel was soon filled with chaos and screaming and I leaned frozen behind Edward's back, too scared to even move a finger.

"Edward what is it?" I asked so softly I was positive he hadn't heard me, had I even said it out loud?

But he had heard me, and the word that came out of his mouth made my prediction earlier come true. My throat clenched tight, yet again, as the word bounced into my eardrums, deafening me from the screams and noise all around me.

"Werewolf," he hissed.

**Please review. It would brighten my day : **


	4. Chapter 4

By the time I gathered enough brain cells to peer under Edwards outstretched protective arms, the chapel was silent and empty except for the low growling vibrating like a jack hammer inside of Edward's chest. What I saw didn't register in my mind right away. An unnaturally big wolf stood hunched over, it's teeth clenched tight, revealed two spiky rows of teeth resembling two picket fences. It's fur was matted with mud and under it's chin glistened bright red. Blood?

Edward spoke first, "I would scram if I were you mutt." His voice was a deep growl as his teeth stayed clenched so tight I could see his pallid skin jutting out along his jawbone.

I didn't know what was happening as Edward answered the wolf's thoughts, "Yes you were, maybe I should have specified that your arrival be in human form."

The wolf's deep marble black eyes narrowed and then widened as I assumed a thought came to it's mind.

Edward stiffened slightly and as he answered his voice was less of a hiss "No, I didn't tell her."

The wolf seemed to snicker and suddenly the recognition hit me like a hard slap in the face.

"Jacob!" I yelled, my voice breaking and squeaking all at the same time.

The Jacob wolf formed his lips into that old goofy grin, almost as if it had been a while since his lips had been turned upward. He started to trot forward when Edward leaned forward and hissed so loud it sounded like an out of tune tea kettle.

"Edward, what's – what's wrong?" I whispered. I was more then fully aware that Edward and Jacob didn't get along in the least, but I knew something was wrong as Edwards face became paler then it's usual pale when Jacob had moved forward.

"Bella," he whispered, never taking his eyes off Jacob, "that's _human_ blood on his chin."

The Jacob wolf roared and hissed thrashing towards us. My body was as stiff as a folding chair as Edward sprawled my body across his back. I didn't even feel the motion as he ran beneath me, my dress was without a doubt getting filthy as we were soon in the woods. We ran for what felt like hours until the wind ceased and Edward let me down. He waited a few minuets as I put my head between my knees, the forest floor smelling like musk and autumn. I was surprised I could identify smells at a time like this, basically I was trying to think about anything that was currently happening.

After I calmed myself, Edward cradled me into his arms and sank down so that his back was pressed against a massive oak tree. My white dress overflowed his arms and I felt like I was sucked into a giant marshmallow.

"Bella, I'm so sorry," he kept repeating it over and over, kissing my forehead and breathing into my hair. "I'm so sorry."

"Why do you keep saying that? Nothing that just happened was your fault," I said running my palm over the jutted line of his jaw. He looked miserable and I wanted the expression he had on before back. I wanted him to grin at my uncontrollably and smolder me with his eyes.

"Actually, it was, love," he whispered regret burning like acid in his voice.

I waited for him to go on.

"I went behind your back and invited Jacob," he gazed at me quickly, his expression torn between misery and remorse,"I had a feeling you weren't inviting him for my benefit and that wasn't fair. I sent him and invitation with a note explaining how I felt. I never assumed I would have to specify the dress code though." He said that last part with narrowed eyes.

I took that all in for a moment before responding. "Jacob is Jacob," I said firmly, "either way he would have found someway to make a scene and ruin it for me." I let my head drop as I realized how much I had loved that feeling. Though I hadn't exactly been looking forward to it, I realized at the alter, as I peered into Edwards warm butterscotch eyes that what I was doing was _right. _My heart burned around the edges as I realized Jacob had just ruined it for me, the day most people consider the most important day of their life's, Jacob ruined.

I felt Edwards thumb glide along my cheek that suddenly felt wet. I angrily wiped the rest of the tears away.

"I'm sorry Bella," Edward whispered.

"I'm not mad at _you_." I mad it perfectly clear that I was in fact mad a _somebody. _

"He's lovesick, he loved you Bella, and I suppose this is his way of revenge," Edward said softly stroking the back of my veil.

My ears became hot and I felt myself tremble with anger and frustration. "Well that's juvenile and stupid. Had I chosen differently would _you_ have stormed into my wedding in a long black cape and start biting everyone in sight!" Edward became rigid and more rock-like under me as I let out a long breath trying to calm myself.

"I'm sorry," I whispered, leaning into his chest. He wrapped his stone arms around me and I let the new tears fall and fall until they were little wet stains that trickled down my dress like new fallen rain. He tried to wipe away the tears as they fell but eventually gave up and wrapped the jacket of his tuxedo around my shoulders.

I couldn't remember what happened after that. I think I fell asleep, because my vision became dark and all I could hear was a lovely musical sound of my lullaby. The hum vibrated through Edward's chest as if it was a part of me too, until it faded away. That's when I was pulled in, like a stone stuck in a receding shore line, into my own mind, where I was most vulnerable.


	5. Chapter 5

My dream was like none I had ever had before. It didn't make sense in the least, but I was ashamed to admit that it was not the first dream that Jacob had starred in.

It began as me walking down the aisle, which didn't surprise me really, until I saw what was waiting at the end. It was a reenactment of the wedding I had just before experienced, except this time, Jacob was at the alter. It was the human Jacob, and not the expected big bulky Jacob, but the young lanky Jacob with the pony tail at the nape of his reddish brown neck. His eyes were deep and brown like two perfectly round chocolate coins. He smiled his old warm goofy smile that made me want to run down the aisle and hug him like I used to. But then something changed. Jacob's eyes seemed to swirl as they coiled yellow. This yellow wasn't like Edward's warm topaz colored eyes, this was a dull sun shine yellow that pierced through me like two round blades thrusting through my dream, making it freeze.

As the dream froze I was somewhat aware of that feeling in the back of my mind that told me to run. But I couldn't move and couldn't focus enough to think that thought completely through, for I was staring at Jacob who suddenly morphed before my eyes.

As Jacob changed into a werewolf, I felt like I was watching one of those old scary black and white movies, the ones that displayed Hollywood's version of creatures such as vampires and werewolf's. The transformation wasn't the smooth gliding through the air renovation that had I remembered, though that day seemed like lifetimes ago, the alteration of Jacob in my dream was much different. He suddenly became big and bulky, his body stretch upward and then curved, hunching over, his spine cackled and the church became frantic as the creature inside of him exploded. Claws tore through his arms as hands and he threw his head back as if he was howling in pain.

That's when I started running, and I wasn't even going the right way. For some irrational reason, my feet started to sprint up to the alter. Jacob was hunched over the other way and his body quivered as if it wasn't completely stable yet.

I was breathing hard and he must have heard me because his head wiped around so fast it made me dizzy. His big fury face was suddenly inches from my own. His eyes were now a crimson red that matched the blood dripping from his matted chin. I could smell the blood, even in my dream, rust and salt, so close to my face my vision started to blur.

As his fur and eyes and bloody chin smudged before my eyes, I let out one final cry, "I hate you Jacob Black."

I couldn't be sure, even in a dream it was irrational, from the way his eyes had glared at me, but as the dream turned to darkness, I thought I heard him whisper, "It's not what you think."

When I finally broke out of the darkness behind my eyelids, I could feel my body struggling against the grip of icy iron handcuffs.

"Shh. Bella, you're okay, you're okay."

I relaxed the rigid muscles of my body and didn't even need to look up to know that it was Edward who was soothing me.

I ducked my head back into his chest and threw my arms around his mid-section, holding on tight.

"Bad dream?" he guessed quietly.

I nodded against his chest.

"Would you like me to distract you?"

I smiled instantly, glad to be safely in Edward's arms. I peeked up to look at his face and suddenly realized how dark it was. "What time is it?"

"Almost midnight."

I yawned loudly, "Why didn't you wake me up?"

He chuckled, "Because I hear it's bad luck to wake up an angle."

I blushed slightly until something came to me, "What about Charlie and Renee, and Carlisle and Esme? They're all probably worried about us," I yawned again, more softly.

He brushed his lips softly against my cheek, "it _is _our wedding night, is it not?"

I nodded hesitantly, unsure if we were officially married, we had said the "I do's." I doubt they have guidelines to what to do when your ex-best friend, who morphs into a giant wolf occasionally, ruins your wedding.

I could feel Edwards cold lips trail from my cheek to my shoulder. I closed my eyes and felt the goose bumps rise on the back of my neck, the effect his touch usually had on me. Each time his lips came closer and closer to mine. Finally his lips pressed to mine and I immediately knotted my fingers through his hair. I could feel wintry fingertips press onto the nape of my neck and I shivered. He felt my shudder and without breaking the kiss, reached behind me to slid his jacket over my shoulders. That's when it started to rain.

Edward broke away first and smiled as my face slipped into a pout.

"Bella," he said, "We're married. Forever."

My mouth slipped up into a smile at the word's "we" and "forever."

"But for now," he said standing up, effortlessly cradling me in his arms, "I will not allow my wife to catch a cold."

I laughed and smiled as the rain fell down from the sky. Living in Forks the past few years had definitely taught me something, when it rains, the sky is not crying of sadness, but of joy.

As Edward carried me, I tired to memorize _exactly_ how his face looks in the rain, the milky moon light illuminating his features, like how his eyes squint slightly and his bronze hair falls into a triangle on his forehead. I watched as the water droplets slid down his jaw line, scooping every curve and straight line of his face. He must have noticed me staring because he glanced at me quickly and smiled crookedly. His pasty skin light up so flawless against the ebony sky background, that if I hadn't been securely in his stone arms, I surely would have tripped over something as I was hypnotized by his beauty.

He looked away quickly and I could feel our surrounding change, the rain seizing to an echoing trickling sound. I peered away from his face and into what seemed to be some kind of cave.

"Where are we? "

"We can't go back to Forks Bella," he said quietly, "not right away at least."

"What about Charlie and Renee? They'll be worried sick."

He set me down on my feet but kept my face cupped between his palms, "Renee and Charlie will be fine, it's not them I'm worried about, it's you. We'll find a way to call them tomorrow, and ask if anyone has seen more sightings of a large wolf. Until then, this," he lightly squeezed my face, "this, my wife, is what I need to keep safe. Can you understand that Bella?" He looked miserably desperate to believe I understood so I nodded in between his hands.

"Thank you," he breathed pressing his lips against my damp forehead.

"What if he never leaves?," I whispered, "What if he follows me the rest of my life?"

"Bella, I'm never going to let any_one _or any_thing_ hurt you. If you believe anything I say, believe _that._"

"I believe you," I said leaning my head into his chest

The sky clapped loudly outside and lighting made the murky cave glow a muted gray .

Edward led me to the back wall of the cave where he pulled me into his lap once more. His lullaby started softly, just a velvety hum in his chest. Then between the claps of thunder and the flash of lightening, I heard the heart stopping noise. I looked up to Edward and his face was twisted in fright, I had never seen that expression on his face and it scared me more then anything in the world. He looked down at me, quickly relaxing his face for my benefit and crushing my head gently into his chest as he tucked his chin into my hair. His lullaby got louder as we heard once more, off in the distance, the piercing sound, of a wolf howl.


	6. Chapter 6

When I woke up the next morning, my entire body felt stiff and unyielding, waking up on a cave floor in my wedding dress. I kept my eyes closed as I snuggled closer into Edwards chest. I felt cold lips press gently into my forehead and I smiled and peeked up at him, his face day by day stunning my heart so that it stuttered mid-beat in my chest, was a soft mask resembling the look he had at the other end of the aisle.

"Good morning sleeping beauty."

I smiled, "Good thing I'm not the princess and the pea," I got up and stretched out my back.

He stood up hastily and tried to slip his jacket back over my bare shoulders but I reached for his wrists. "I'm fine," I smiled, "I'm really not as fragile as you make me out to me."

He rolled his eyes, "Not fragile at all."

I changed the subject quickly, "So, what's for breakfast?"

Edward looked flustered suddenly, "Um,er…"

"I'm kidding."

He still looked anxious as I wound my fingers around his.

"Come on Bella, I'm going to go call Carlisle right now."

I nodded and he scooped me up and positioned me on his back.

As we ran, I could suddenly feel reality slowly catching up with me. I still had to explain my wedding disaster to two-hundred and fifty people, find a way to calm Charlie and Renee down, there's no way I'm letting them become suspicion of my constant proximity with mythical creatures, and console Alice who…

"Alice," I sighed resting my head on Edward's shoulder, wisps of his bronze hair tickling my cheek as they got sweep up in our speed.

"What about, Alice?"

"The wedding… we never even got to the reception," I groaned inwardly, "she must be devastated. She's been revolving her life around this for the past couple of months."

"Bella, Alice has an eternity of time to plan more weddings," he kissed the hand I had placed on his shoulder.

The rest of the way – to where ever we were going – was tense as Edward became more anxious. I didn't say anything, assuming that he was naturally blaming himself for everything that goes wrong in my life. Maybe if I glued a big sign to my forehead that read DANGER HAZARD, he would finally get the idea that things like this normally happen to me.

We stopped somewhere at the edge of the woods. I slid down from Edwards back, stumbling slightly before his hand was placed swiftly on the small of my back, cradling my fall.

We walked from the edge of the woods and went about half a mile to discover a small town, one I had never seen before, then again I had no idea where in the world we were.

The town was diminutive and dusty, reminding me of an old western movie. The looks that Edward and I received, suggested that we were in fact, wearing ten gallon hats and riding vast horses.

"We should probably acquire more casual clothing, do you agree?" Edward whispered to me swiftly as an elderly couple passed us smiling reluctantly, the alarm and confusion clear set in their faces. I glanced down at my wedding dress that was now a very unpleasant russet dirt color, I didn't even want to know what my hair and face looked like, most likely like I had run through the rain and slept in a cave all night.

"I thought the run away bride look was in," I smiled.

"That only works when she's alone, unfortunately for you, a groom to a runaway bride is a horrific accessory."

I laughed out loud, which made a young boy walking past, edge closer to the brick wall of a store.

At the corner of a long dirt road, was a small clothes shop, it looked more like a shop for tourists, which I suppose we were. Their were numerous sweatshirts that read "Columbia, Oregon." I felt my mouth drop open slightly.

"You brought me, to another state?" I asked through clenched teeth making every word sharp and precise.

Edward suddenly looked slightly uncomfortable. "I needed to get you far away …" he trailed off leaving his sentence half finished, thinking I wouldn't notice.

"From that wolf," I finished.

He nodded, "from that wolf."

I for one, was not willing to call him Jacob after what he did, he doesn't even deserve a name. I sighed inwardly and knew I was lying to myself. I wasn't angry at Jacob, I was disappointed in Jacob, and angry at myself, had I pushed him away when I was suppose to, he would have just been another quiet guest at my wedding ceremony. But I was definitely disappointed in Jake, I candidly thought that we had come to an understanding, that I was choosing my own fate, I never would have guessed that Jacob would interfere. I was disillusioned, he knew that a wedding wasn't exactly on the top of my list, but I was going through with it because it meant so much to Edward. With everything I've been through with Jacob, I guess I thought he'd at least give me the benefit of the doubt this time. I guess I was wrong.

As I bantered on in my own mind, Edward and I replaced our wedding attire for Columbia, Oregano sweatpants and sweatshirts. Much to my luck, the smallest size they carried was large.

I stood in front a shop window, looking at my reflection, evidently different from the last time I had looked in a mirror. I saw Edward's reflection beside mine, even in the tourists sweats he looked gorgeous. A male model beside an unsightly walking advertisement for a town I knew nothing about.

He skimmed his lips across my hear, "We look utterly ridiculous."

I sighed, knowing that that was correct for one of us at least.

He snatched my hand that was lost under the over sized sleeve and we walked down to an old fashion diner around the corner. As we walked in, it was like a blast from a past I hadn't even been a part of. The floors were checkered a faded black and white, there was an old fashion phone beside a flashy jukebox. A waitress passed us suddenly on roller skates.

Edward dragged me behind him as he headed for the phone. He dialed the round dialing circle skillfully.

"Hello, Carlisle? "

The rest of the conversation was spoken too fast and murmured for my human ears to understand. I could pick up a few words, if I listened very closely. I heard Edward's smooth voice mutter the words, wolf, danger, and Jacob, but then shut out his perfect voice, afraid of what I might hear.

"Thank you Carlisle, we'll be there shortly," he said in a louder human speed voice, to lower the suspicion of any curious eavesdroppers, I assumed.

When he was done, he hung up the phone and wordlessly led me to a booth in the dinner.

A waitress was there with in second. Edward ordered too much food for two people, and I knew only one person would be eating it.

"What are you doing?" I asked him after the waitress had skated away.

"I'm getting you breakfast and then we're going back to Forks to get an explanation."

An explanation of what? I was about to ask when Edward looked past me and murmured softly, "I'll explain later."

Sure enough the waitress was back already, numerous plates of breakfast food in her arms. Quick service, I had thought, until I saw the way she looked at Edward. This was just like the night at the restaurant in Port Angeles, was it really only last year? But this time I had a weapon. Just as she unwilling peered at me, I reached for my fork, making the many diamonds on my engagement ring send a rainbow of color across my pancakes. I saw her face fall into a grimace, and she skated away dejectedly, not even asking us if there was anything else she could get us.

I looked at Edward guiltily, knowing I would have to learn to control my jealousy, that would happen whenever I was with Edward, but he didn't even seem to notice

"Eat," he told me.

I obeyed and began to devour my feast. I had barley touched the second plate when I felt full.

"I'm done," I informed him, the whole time I ate he had just stared at me, his face impassive.

He nodded and called for the check.

Before long, I was on his back, traveling the speed of light back into Forks. He ran straight into the Cullen's dinning room, in which everybody was already seated around. He placed me on his lap as we took the seat at the head of the table. I was about to suggest I sit in the empty seat to his left but decided against it because he seemed so apprehensive.

"Yes I told her," Edward said, answering somebody's thoughts. He paused and then hissed, "Rosalie ,please."

Rosalie looked slightly embarrassed but otherwise turned her head away from my wondering gaze.

"This werewolf," Carlisle said carefully, "you're sure he is permanently phased?"

Edward nodded, glancing at me quickly, but I didn't understand what Carlisle was taking about. Permanently phased? What did that mean?

"Did you find any way around it?" Carlisle asked.

Edward glanced at me tentatively again before going on, "There is one way to reverse the phase."

I glanced at all the Cullens seated around the table, all waiting eagerly as they stared at Edward, waiting for him to prolong.

"He needs to perform a forceful imprint, something that hasn't been done in centuries and is nearly impossible. If he does it right, he'll return to his human form."

And if he doesn't? My brain screeched, still trying to digest the fact that Jacob was possibly stuck in his wolf form forever.

"And if he doesn't," Edward continued as if reading my mind, he turned toward me and stared warily into my alarmed eyes, "He'll gain immortality and remain in his wolf form forever."

**Please tell me what you think! Even if you've reviewed already, I want to make sure I'm not boring everyone. Please and thank you**

**P.S. I usually update everyday, so next chapter should be up soon, stay tuned ! **


	7. Chapter 7

I remained on Edward's lap as I stared at him uncomprehendingly. He stared back wretched and searched my eyes are something, what he found, I was unsure but he coughed faintly. His family took the hint and began to leave the room. As Rosalie passed us I felt him tense slightly.

"Edward I don't mean to-" she began to defend herself.

"Save it Rosalie," he growled.

She continued to leave, her face, to my surprise, looked saddened somehow. But I couldn't even ask what Rosalie had been thinking because that would be getting ahead of myself, I still didn't understand what was going on.

Edward stared at me for a long time, it could have been hours, each second his brow wrinkled more and his expression became more frustrated.

"Please Bella, " he sighed giving up, "Will you _please _tell me what you're thinking."

I looked at him, unaware of the expression on my face. "I don't understand," I replied finally.

My answer didn't relax him. I waited for him to say something, anything, but each time he looked like he was about to speak, his face flattened out into misery.

"He could take you away from me Bella," he whispered, his velvet voice shaking gently, " He could take you away, and you wouldn't even have a choice."

"Never," I whispered, unsure of myself. I had heard Edward say something about imprinting, it's what happens when a werewolf sees a particular person, a kind of connection that ties them to that person for life. I remember very clearly the explanation Jacob had given me about the bizarre connection of imprinting. I also remember that he had said that imprinting wasn't a choice, it just happened, and there was no choosing it or denying it. Those words eased my nerves when I had questioned the idea that Jacob could have imprinted on me.

"You wouldn't have a choice, love," he repeated, forlornly shaking his head.

"What do you mean I wouldn't have a choice," I asked my voice getting louder as I began to get frustrated.

"He could simply choose to imprint on you, and you wouldn't be able to say no, you would go with him, your mind wouldn't understand the change, just that you had to be with him."

"I would never go anywhere with him," I said more sourly, grazing my palm against Edward's jawbone.

"Damn it Bella, you wouldn't have a choice!," he yelled, his voice, a crescendo in the massive room.

I froze, frightened as he stood up holding me, dangling my legs above the ground, as he held on roughly to my arms.

"Bella he could ruin everything! Everything you and I have, and neither of us would get a say in the matter! He could merely look at you, and I would lose you forever!"

His face was so close to mine, that I could feel his breath tumble down my throat. I didn't say anything, I stared at him, my entire body trembling. Edward had truly frightened me, and I stared at his eyes, now a poignant gray color.

I watched wordlessly as his expression gradually distorted and his face eventually looked just as frightened as I assumed mine was. He lowered me down quickly and moved so fast he was a blur, to the other side of the room, "I'm sorry Bella," he whispered. I must have blinked, because less then a heartbeat later, he was gone.

I stood in the same spot for a long time. Not moving or thinking, I could almost pretend I wasn't in my own body, like I was a spirit flying freely and invisible.

I remained unmoving long enough for Alice to see me and softly place her icy hand on my shoulder.

"Bella are you okay?" she asked gently.

I looked over to her, positive that the fear was still fresh in my eyes. "Alice do you love me?" I asked her.

She smiled, remembering the time she had asked me the same question, when I hadn't invited her to my Vegas drive-thru wedding.

"Yes, Bella of course I do."

"Then can you promise me something?" I asked her my lip trembling uncontrollably.

"Of course."

"Never," I gulped, "Never let me see, hear or think about, Jacob Black."

She looked unsure, but nodded gently. "Alright Bella."

The choking feeling finally won, I broke down and began to sob as Alice held me tightly to her statue like figure. At some point during my breakdown, Alice's small hands were replaced by Edward's larger ones, and they made small circles on my back as he allowed me to stain his Columbia, Oregon sweatshirt with my tears.

One time he tried to soothe me by patting my arm gently, but I let out a soft wince as he touched the skin that had before been in his stone grip. I looked at him through my tears and his expression was indescribable, it was a mixture of horror and alarm as he realized he had bruised my skin. I thought about the last time he had physically hurt me, when I had injured myself with wrapping paper and he had thrown me into the glass table to save me from Jasper's teeth. That incident had led to his absence and a trip to Italy at request to die. Realizing this only made me cry harder, and I pushed my face into Edward's chest, but he didn't touch me anymore, he sat like a rock as a sobbed.

When I was sure there couldn't possibly be any fluid left in my body, I closed my eyes and held on to Edward so tight my arms began to ache. When I didn't move for quite a while, I felt Edward tenderly roll up my flailing sleeves. He stopped suddenly and I peeked down at my arm. Sure enough, my skin was a light purple-blue color and the bruises were the shape of finger prints.

"I'm a monster," I heard Edward mutter so softly he could have been breathing.

I reached up and pressed my lips into his, so he couldn't say anything more. He was statue like and didn't respond to my lips at first, but then hadn't some pressure of his own until I pulled away to take a breath.

"Why don't you hate me? Why Bella? Had I not frightened you? I must have…" he murmured gazing down at my purple arms in shame.

I pulled the sleeves of my sweatshirt down sharply. "You did frighten me," I told him as he searched my eyes once more, trying to make sense out of my reaction. "But, if you're temper was ever a turn off to me, don't you think I would have been gone a long time ago?"

He looked puzzled, so I pressed my warm lips to his icy ones once more. When I broke away he smiled sheepishly. "So, what you're saying is, my temper… turns you on?"

I laughed, "Sure, why not?"

He chuckled and began to play with my fingers, "Bella…" he stopped himself and looked into my eyes, "I was about to say 'Swan' but that would be incorrect," he murmured. He bent down and swiftly kissed the finger that possessed my ring. "Bella Cullen," he said, his voice making each syllable sound like silk, "Are you willing to remain married to a bad tempered monster like me?" He meant for it to sound jokingly but I could hear the seriousness of the question underneath his carefully constructed tone.

"Nothing more in this world, would make me happier," I answered, tracing his lips with the tip of my finger.

He gently laid his head against my chest, and we both listened, as my heart beat like a drum, never tired of attempting to lunge out of my body.

**I swear this story is getting somewhere, just stay with me! Ha. I'm pretty sure I have OCD, so I check my stats every five seconds to see if i have new reviews. (I'm not kidding.) Anyway I hope you like it and review. I'm working on the next chapter as soon has I'm done typing this... done! **


	8. Chapter 8

I remember when I was little, and Renee would take me along to her latest craze, like touring big cities, plays of all sorts, or her day long trips to the mall. I remember at all these places, she would tightly hold on to my hand and position herself in front of my like we were two balls on a Chinese checker board, chasing after each other. The next few weeks made me feel exactly like I was younger, on another crazy trip with Renee.

When Edward had explained to me that he would have to be more over protective then usual, I honestly thought he was kidding. I didn't think Edward _could_ become more over protective if he tried. But I discovered that proving me wrong, was just one more thing, among millions, that he's good at.

Edward didn't leave my side once, unless it was absolutely necessary, and even then, I could see him scanning the thoughts of anyone I could have been in contact with. I personally, thought he was going a little overboard.

Thanks to a certain wolf, when I finally got to Charlie and Renee, Charlie had his police belt on ready to go out and kill a 'bear.' Renee sobbed and repeated several times how sorry she was that this happened to me. The entire time, Edward was attached to my hip like an accessory. Most people probably assumed it was a newly wed thing, to be around one another every waking moment, what they probably didn't notice was Edward's tense posture and the fully alert look in his eyes, the entire time.

"Edward, this has to stop," I told him one day when he insisted on accompanying me shopping with Alice. I knew Edward would never request to go shopping with Alice, nor would I, though I was somewhat forced considering I would be in Alaska by the end of next month and my wardrobe was painfully lacking anything that would prepare me for a cold climate. "You and I both know that Alice can protect me just as well as you can. Anyway, I'm pretty sure they have a 'no pets policy.' Really, I'll be fine."

"I'm sorry Bella, but as long as that mutt is in Forks, I refuse to let you out of my sight."

"And you say _I'm_ stubborn," I muttered.

Alice butted in suddenly becoming impatient, "Edward, Bella needs space. The werewolf wouldn't think twice about following her to a public place. Anyway, you need to hunt, your eyes are darker then coal."

I glanced at Edward, I could tell he knew she was right, but his face remained obstinate. And Alice _was_ right, his eyes were pure onyx, so dark they smoldered indefinitely against his pale skin. I leaned against him and traced my fingers along the deep bruise-like shadows under his eye and he grimaced.

"Please," I whispered, "It won't even be that long. You can hunt while I shop with Alice and we'll be back together in less then an hour." I suddenly felt Alice's elbow dig into my side. "Ouch, okay, I mean two hours."

He narrowed his eyes. "Bella, I can't leave you."

"Of course you can," I whispered, trying to make my irises do the unfair smoldering his did, but I probably just looked like I was attempting to cross eyes, "We have forever, remember?"

He sighed angrily, "You are, without a doubt, a menace."

I smiled, "Thank you."

He sighed once more and kissed my lips, "Be safe," he said sternly, not a request but a demand.

"It's like you don't know me at all," I joked.

His brow wrinkled, "Please Bella, I'm entirely trusting you here, don't be reckless, if not for your own sake, mine."

"I'll be fine."

"Promise?," he whispered lowering his head so that his eyes were inches from my own.

"Promise."

Then he pressed his lips to mine and my heart want into panic mode as his hand knotted into my hair.

"Ech em," Alice coughed after a while.

I pulled away and blushed as my hard breathing embarrassed me.

"Alice," Edward said in a military voice, his expression fully serious, "I'm trusting you too, and if you see anything out of place, call me right away."

Alice rolled her eyes and raised her hand to a military solute, "Yes sir." Then she scooped me up in her thin stone arms and we were flying out the door. I got one last look at Edward's face, he looked hesitant, like he was trying to decide whether to stow away in Alice's trunk or not. I yelled a final "Don't worry," but I think my voice was lost in our speed as Alice dumped me into the passenger seat of the Porsche. I heard her mutter something about an "overprotective lovesick fool," and then we were off to the mall.

Alice played her music loud in the Porsche, loud enough to make it shake. "Alice," I yelled over the music, her voice beginning to add in harmonies, "I think I'm going to be deaf by the time we get there."

She turned the volume down and turned to me, "What?" she yelled. I laughed at her because her voice was suddenly much louder then the music.

"Nothing," I smiled.

She shrugged and raised the volume a little, thankfully not as loud as before. I returned my gaze to the window. The world flew by like a painting that was everlastingly smudged, an assortment of colors flew by, green, black, gray, the normal colors of Forks. The colors all looked the same behind the tint of the Porches' window. Then, suddenly, a color passed the window that seemed darker then all the rest, out of place somehow. I instantly moved my eyes to Alice's rear view mirror and saw it. A large mass of russet brown fur, I couldn't see it's features, it could be a large person in a fur coat for all I could see. But the remembrance of the color itself, brought back memories and my hand flew to me heart.

"Bella?," Alice yelled anxiously, "Bella what's wrong?"

"Alice, I think an animal's hurt back there, you have to turn around," I told her urgently, straining my head to see if I could still see it out of the back window.

"Bella, you're not a vampire yet, you don't have to get excited over road kill."

"I'm not going to _eat _it Alice," I rolled my eyes, "I just want to make sure it's okay."

She seemed to hesitate, but eventually sighed and turned the car around as she muttered something that sounded like, "He's going to kill me for this."

We pulled up along side the animal. I jumped out of the car and ran over to it.

"Bella, it's dead, there's nothing we can do, let's go," Alice yelled over the roof the of the Porsche.

I would have answered her if my heart was currently lodged into my throat.

"Jacob," I gasped.

Alice must have heard me because before I could get my heart to start beating again, I was in the passenger seat of the Porsche flying one hundred miles an hour.

"Alice," I screamed.

She narrowed her eyes and leaned forward, putting even more pressure onto the peddle.

"Alice, turn around right now!"

"What?" she asked in disbelief.

"He's hurt Alice, you have to turn around."

"Absolutely not Bella."

"Alice, I have to help him," I screeched.

She didn't answer me, she just continued to go about seventy miles over the speed limit.

That's when I began to cry. I suppose it was the exhaustion of it all, and I knew some of it was for Jacob. After all, I did love him, even when I tried to convince myself otherwise. There was no way that I was leaving him possibly dead on the side of the road.

"Oh Bella, please don't cry," she sighed.

I wasn't even sobbing, my face was smooth but tears refused to stop pouring out my eyes.

"Bella, I can't let you near him," Alice said softly, "And i even promised you a few weeks ago I wouldn't let you see, hear or think about Jacob Black."

"Alice, I can't let him die," my voice broke on the last word.

"He can't die now Bella, he's permanently phased, that means he's immortal."

"He's still hurt," I cried.

"Bella, do you understand what could happen if I turned this car around right now? You would be running away with a werewolf and I would be left with the wrath of Edward. Bella that's completely unfair," she pouted, but she suddenly sounded reluctant.

"Alice, I'm not running anywhere with him, I love Edward and that's the reason I have to do this, I have to make sure Jake's okay here in Forks before I leave, human or not."

Alice didn't answer right away.

"Please Alice, Edward doesn't even have to know."

She glanced uncertainly a few times before I felt the car make a sharp U-turn.

"I'll give you five minuets to make sure he's not having a life scaring seizure, and then were leaving. Deal?"

"Deal."

"I'm so dead," Alice moaned leaning her forehead against the steering wheel, "When he bites my head off, I'm blaming you," she growled glaring at me.

We pulled up to the same spot we had been just moments ago, and I flew out of the car and stopped short as soon as I was about five feet away from the wolf's massive body.

"Jacob," I whispered timidly. He remained unmoving so I called a little louder, "Jake? Are you okay?" Still nothing.

I cautiously took a few steps closer. "Jake?" I was finally so close that I could touch him. I warily reached out my trembling hand, and smoothed it over the matted fur around his neck. It felt wet and tangled, unlike the last time I had felt it. I heard a wince escape his body and I glanced down at his face, his eyes were half open, but at least the blood was gone from his chin. I watched as his eyes rolled back to look at me, and then opened wider in surprise. I didn't move a muscle, frozen with fear that occupied every molecule in my body. Jake's eyes squeezed shut as he let out another wince.

"Jake what's wrong?," I asked in alarm when he didn't move.

He lifted his gigantic head and nodded towards his leg. I followed his nod and saw the problem.

"Jake who did that to you?" I gazed at the needle that was pressed into his tight.

The needle looked like one I had seen in a tranquilizer gun that Charlie kept in his police cruiser. Of course Jacob couldn't answer me, he winced dropping his head. He wants me to take it out of his leg I think. I reached unsurely for the needle, waiting for him to stop me. When he didn't, I carefully removed the needle, and he let out a yelp.

"Sorry Jake," I muttered throwing the needle farther into the woods. "Is that better?" He nodded his head slightly, as if to say thank you.

I stood there for another minuet staring at him, I guess I could leave now, he was alright, I think.

"Jake I'm going to go, alright?"

He opened his ebony eyes, I could see my own reflection, glistening back in his misery.

I sighed and sat on the ground beside him. I glanced quickly to the Porsche, Alice returned my gaze and held up two fingers to indicate how much time I had left.

"Jake, can I ask you something?" I asked him. He opened his eyes once more and wrinkled his nose strangly. "Yes or no questions," I clarified. He nodded.

"Promise you won't get mad?"

He let out a tired snicker.

I tried the easiest question first. "Are you permanently phased?"

He nodded his head.

"Did you chose to become permanently phased?"

He hesitated and looked me in the eyes before nodding softly.

I didn't ask anything for a while as tried to collect my thoughts. He made a noise deep in the back of his throat to regain my attention. I glimpsed at him as he nodded his head to the empty air next to me.

"You mean Edward?" I asked him.

He nodded, though his eyes narrowed. I'm sure if he could speak he would have chosen a word more like 'leech' or 'bloodsucker.'

"He's hunting, I'm on my way to the mall with Alice."

He looked over his shoulder to yellow Porsche and rolled his eyes.

I ignored the jester, I had one more question.

"Jake," I asked, my voice shaking violently, unsure if I wanted the answer to this one, "When you came into the wedding chapel, was – was, that… _human_ blood… on your chin?"

Jacob stared at me, a miserable look on his immense face.

"Yes or no Jacob," I said through my teeth, as I squeezed my eyes shut. _Please shake your head 'no'. _I chanted silently in my mind. _Please shake your head 'no'. _But when I opened my eyes, he was nodding sadly, and inverting his eyes from my gaze.

I sighed and rocked up on to my feet. "I expected better from you Jacob," I whispered, heading back to Alice's Porsche.

The next sequence of events happened so quickly that I could have blinked and missed the entire thing. First Jacob touched my back with his massive paw, Then the earth rumbled like it was about to crack in half, suddenly Jacob was slumped against the base of an enormous tree, and Edward was between us, growls ripping through his chest like a chainsaw.

**.: GASP :. What will happen? Predict in your reviews!? Thanks for the amazing reviews so far guys, they really persuade me to continue writing. Next chapter hopefully up soon ! **


	9. Chapter 9

Edward didn't turn to look at me when he spoke, "Bella are you hurt?" he asked through teeth clenched so tight I wondered how they didn't shatter. His body was stone-like and unmoving as low growls erupted in his chest, waiting for my answer.

"No," I whispered, struggling to find my voice. He seemed to nod to himself, just as Jacob began to tremble to life. Edward dashed in front of me, so that I was out of Jacobs view completely.

"Go to the car Bella," he whispered over his shoulder.

"No." I spoke a little louder this time, finding my voice.

"Bella," he hissed, "Go to the car."

"No, Edward."

"Please," he whispered. He took his eyes off Jacob for one second to glance at me and his eyes were smoldering, pleading with me so much that it hurt to look at them.

I couldn't answer, and I didn't move. Jacob lifted up one paw and pushed his weight on to it.

"Bella, you don't want to watch this, please, for the last time, go to the car," Edward begged, still watching as Jacob managed to lift his entire upper body.

"Edward don't hurt him, please," I whispered.

"He's not taking you away from me Bella," he growled, narrowing his charcoal eyes.

My ludicrous tears began to tumble down my cheek once more. I heard a soft whimper and peered around Edward to see Jacob wobbling uncertainly on his massive legs. Before I could see anything else, Edward's arm pushed me farther behind him and he lowered into a predators crouch.

I abruptly remembered my bracelet. I looked down to my wrist at the chain that held a crystal heart on one side, and a wooden wolf on the other. I don't know why I choose to remember it now, but it suddenly seemed to weigh one-hundred pounds. A light wind blew past us and I watched as little brown wolf lifted from my wrist in the breeze. It can fly in the breeze all it wants, I thought, but it's always going land safely back on my wrist.

I once more peeked swiftly beyond Edwards rigid shoulder and saw Jacob, his head bent towards the ground, he was finally giving up. And not just giving up physically, but mentally. Jacob had fought for me the whole time, even when he knew there was no hope, even when he knew I loved Edward, he had fought for me, and now it was my turn to fight for him.

I placed my hand softly on Edward's shoulder, he recoiled slightly from my touch, but when he looked back at me and saw my tear stained cheeks, he melted under my hand.

He finally turned away from Jacob and wrapped me in his arms tightly.

"I didn't intend on making you cry," he whispered into my hair.

I laid my wet eyes against his shirt.

"You can still change your mind love," he whispered even more softly, "You still can chose differently if you wish."

I looked up to Edward angrily. "I'm not changing my mind," I growled, "I love you Edward and I never, ever want to lose you, but I also love Jacob. Not the same kind of love by any standards, but enough that I refuse to stand by and watch him die. He saved me once, and now it's my turn to save him."

Edward searched my eyes for a long time, a breathing taking distressed look remained on his face that dug deep into my soul.

"_How_ are you going to safe him Bella?," he asked gently.

"I'm going to listen to him, I don't think we understand everything," I replied quietly dropping my eyes.

"He can't talk Bella."

"But _I _can, and I can ask him questions, and you can tell me the answers in his mind." Edward didn't respond right away, his eyes closed in concentration and his forehead wrinkled. "Please?"

"Bella," he sighed pushing a strand of hair behind my ear.

"Please Edward? Let me do this, and I promise you, that this will be the last time I ever ask you to do me a favor concerning Jacob Black."

Edward laughed a hard, humorless laugh, "You must have some kind of radio frequency in my brain Bella. When I think of the chance that he could take you away from me forever…"

I put my finger gently against his lips, "Trust me," I whispered, "I love you, please trust me."

He sighed, "Bella I love you, and I trust you."

I took hold of his hand and we began to walk over towards Jacob who still looked unsteady on his legs.

"He's too weak to imprint," Edward muttered to me as we got closer. I nodded and Jacob, barley managing to lift his massive head, glanced at the sound of our approach.

"Bella asked me not to," Edward answered Jacob's thoughts softly. Jacob glanced at me, and quick as lighting, I was behind Edward again. When I peeked around Edward, I saw Jacob lower his head sadly.

"I'm sorry," Edward said to Jacob, "But I'm not taking any chances." I didn't get to see his reaction before Edward was speaking again, "Bella would like to ask you some questions mu- Jacob, if that's okay."

Jacob lowered himself onto the ground and laid his head against his front leg. I took a deep breath and stepped around Edward to sit in front of Jacob.

I looked at him uncertainly before i began, "Jacob, how does this permanently phased thing work? "

Edward spoke behind me, repeating Jacob's thoughts, "I stayed in my wolf form for so long, that when I tried to become human… it just wouldn't work."

I looked at him puzzled, "Why didn't you just phase back to a human sooner? Why would you want to stay in your wolf form for so long?" Jacob pushed his nose under his paw and squeezed his eyes shut.

"He's blocking his thoughts," Edward said quietly.

"Please Jacob, you know you can tell me anything."

"I got the wedding invitation and over reacted, I ran away, from Billy and the pack and you Bella. I told you I would always be here if you needed me, and I wasn't."

"Jake," I sighed but I didn't know what else to say. I hadn't even noticed he wasn't there, I must have been to wrapped up in the wedding.

"I really am sorry I ruined your wedding."

I sighed again, "I forgive you Jake, but why'd you do it?"

"I originally wasn't going to come at all, be a coward you know? And see if you noticed at all – which I guess you wouldn't have considering I had to be invited by, your fiancée."

Jacob growled suddenly at Edward.

I peered back at Edward who glared back at Jacob, "I didn't call you mutt, I believe you can pass a thought without the word 'bloodsucker' implied."

Jacob rolled his eyes and looked back towards me.

"I was so stupid Bella, I'm sorry, I must have caught a case of stubbornness from you, I just couldn't give up my fight."

"Yeah I hear it's contagious," I mumbled rolling my eyes.

Jacob snickered.

"Jacob, why _was_ there blood on your chin?"

Edwards velvety voice answered behind me, "Embry and Quil saw me going to your wedding, I was just going to wait until after, and I could see you privately," Edward's voice turned grave at that part and I could hear him suppress a growl, "but they tried to stop me anyway. You saw that scar on Paul's arm a long time ago, it's what happens when we disagree, they're fine now, I really didn't mean anyone harm."

I nodded trying to puzzle piece this all together. "And the tranquilizer needle in your leg?"

"Eh, well I guess somebody didn't like my little show at your wedding."

"Charlie?" I gasped.

"No, no not Charlie."

"Then who?"

"Emily."

"Emily? Why would Emily do that?" Emily was Sam's wife, the pack leader, why would she tranquilize Jacob?

"It wouldn't have killed me. She was just upset that I ruined everything for you and she thought that if she left me in the woods passed out for a few days it would knock some sense into my thick skull. Oh, and she hoped that maybe I would meet a nice park ranger girl that would save me." I watched Jacob roll his eyes.

I laughed and smoothed my hand over a patch of grass blades.

"Is that everything?" Edward asked, still talking in a duller voice then usual, as he repeated Jacob's thoughts.

"Yeah that's everything."

The three of us sat there for a minuet as another breeze plowed at us from across the empty street. The sky was a hazy pink as the sun began to set.

"I'm not going to imprint on you Bella," Edward said suddenly. I took me a moment to realize he was repeating Jacob's thoughts. "I know that's what your blo-Edward thinks, I thought so too until I realized that imprinting on you would be a worse form of defeat, considering I would be forcing you against your will."

"It was never a war Jacob," I muttered.

Nobody answered me. I absentmindedly fiddled with my bracelet.

"Bella, we should get going," Edward said quietly.

I glanced at Jacob. "We've said goodbye a lot," I mumbled.

Jake nodded seriously.

"Do you think we'll ever see each other again?" I asked him, biting down hard on my lip.

He closed his eyes and lowered his head, his expression expressed pain. My lip trembled, and I tried to remember to breath.

"That's what I thought," I whimpered so quietly it was sure nobody had heard me.

"I'll miss you Jake," I whispered.

"I love you Bella," Edward whispered, his head angled towards the ground, I knew those were Jacob's words he spoke.

I nodded my head, "I know Jake, I know."

I stroked his neck once and remembered something suddenly. I pulled the elastic out of my hair and put it in the grass in front of him.

"Here," I said, my voice deep from the lack of air making it too my lungs, "Renee made this for me when she was on her arts and crafts phase," I laughed, "I want you to have it." It wasn't much of a gift, just a black elastic I used to tie my hair back, but I hadn't exactly planned _this_ goodbye.

Jacob opened his large wolf mouth, at first I froze in place, thinking he was going to bite me, but relaxed when I realized he was mouthing the words, "thank you."

"Bye, Jacob." I turned away quickly and raced back to the passenger seat of the Porsche, praying I didn't faint before I made it in the car.

When I got in, I took one large gulp of air and looked at Alice quickly, who looked upset as she looked beyond my face, out of the window.

"Alice, what's wrong?"

"Oh nothing," she answered, briskly turning the key in the ignition, "But I recommend you enjoy my company now while I'm still on this earth," she hissed, pointing at Edward who was slowly making his way to the car.

"Sorry Alice," I whispered, but the truth was, I was much more frightened for myself, then for Alice.

**Next/Possibly last :x chapter will be up soon ! I love all your reviews and thank you so much for all the kind things you've all said, some of them make me kid of teary I must admitt, hah. Anyway, thanks for reading this chapter everybody, I hope you review!**


	10. Chapter 10

Edward strode to the car, his face completely impassive. I shrank lower and lower in my seat as he opened the passenger car door. He didn't say anything as he reached in and lifted my effortlessly from the seat.

"Edward I'm sorry," I sputtered, words pouring out of my mouth like a running faucet, "I didn't mean to, I shouldn't have, I know, I wasn't – " I got cut off as he gently laid his finger against my lips and climbed into the back of Alice's Porsche. The car began to move as I stared into his ebony eyes that were darker then a moonless night. I didn't understand what he was doing, he should be angry and flaring his temper at Alice and I, both, but he just stared at me, his eyes skimming over every part of my body as if I was broken.

"Edward-" he cut me off once more, but this time with his lips. His glass lips moved in sync with mine and my heart lurched in my chest. When my lungs were burning for air so I pulled away, but that didn't stop him, he moved his lips to my cheeks and my neck. He finally stopped at the hollow behind my ear, his voice scorching my skin with it's smooth, velvet sound.

"You nearly frightened me to death you know," he whispered, "You probably deserve some kind of award, killing the already dead is not an easy task."

"I'm sorry," I struggled to whispered back, his breath intoxicating my train of thought.

"It's a good thing I followed you, not that I didn't trust you Bella, but just to make sure."

I grimaced and traced my finger around the deep shadows beneath his eyes. "You didn't hunt."

"No," he frowned, "I know you probably think it's juvenile of me to follow you, but if I had not, and had met up with him, and something had happened…"

I gulped.

"I don't know how many times I have to say this, or if every time I say it is pointless, because you don't believe me, but I can't live without you Bella. What I am, may not be considered living, but when I have you in my arms Bella, I know this is the closet I'll ever get, and I'm never going to be willing to give it up, I'm not strong enough for that."

I nodded by head holding back the tears that burned in my eyes. "I believe you," I whispered and he kissed my lips, and then when I finally gave up and the tears fell, he kissed those too.

We pulled into the driveway and I was cradled in his arms. Alice stood beside us and Edward handed me too her, "Alice can you babysit Bella momentarily."

I opened my mouth to object but he was already gone. Alice placed me lightly on my feet.

"I'm sorry Alice," I sighed, "I didn't mean to get you into trouble."

She laughed, "Oh Bella I'm not in trouble. I looked into the future while we were driving and Edward's not even mad at me. He knows how you can get people to do whatever you want them to, he believes it's some kind of gift you have."

"A gift?," I demanded. Well if that isn't the worst gift to have. Being a pushy dictator.

"Don't fret Bella," she giggled, "He means it as a good thing, that people find you so appealing that they just can't say no."

"Oh," I whispered. A soft wind blew by as the sky stared back a steely gray. I shuddered and wrapped my arms closer around myself. I was suddenly left with my thoughts of the past the present and the future, all jumbled up in one big mess, I couldn't tell one event from another.

"It's going to be okay Bella," Alice whispered from behind me, "Tomorrow's a new day you know."

"Do you really believe that Alice?" I asked softly, "That just because a night has gone by, you can start all over? "

Alice thought about that for a few seconds, "No," she replied ,"I don't think that, but isn't it refreshing to see the sun shoot out over a hill at sunrise? It's like, even though it was dark for so long, it's always going to be sunny again." After a moment she laughed her tinkling bell laugh, "I probably sound like an old philosopher, I'm sorry."

"No Alice," I shook my head seriously, "You're right. It's like – like … breaking dawn. When the first ray of light shoots through the trees, you know everything's going to be okay."

"Even in the rainy town of Forks?" she laughed.

I laughed, "Even in Forks. "

Just as I said that Edward appeared in front of me, startling me so much that I started to fall backwards. He swiftly caught the small of back in his palm and pulled me back towards him so that I was leaning against his chest. His eyes smiled at me, now a smoldering gold.

"Hello," he smiled.

"Hi," I squeaked back.

He chuckled and swung me into his arms and we began to walk towards the house, then suddenly swerved toward the back yard, a place I had never really been.

"Where are we going?"

He smiled, "It's a surprise."

"I hate surprises," I pouted.

He kissed my pouted lips and chuckled, "This one's not so bad Bella, I promise."

I grimaced but stayed on my best behavior as he carried me around the house. His backyard was even better up close, the view from his glass wall didn't even justify it's beauty. The small creek ribboned through the hills and as we got closer I noticed something was different. The ground, as we got closer, was suddenly spotted with white rose petals. The trees where draped in white lights and I looked up at Edward in shock. When he saw my reaction, he grinned and kissed my nose.

"Alice?" I guessed.

"No, Esme and Rosalie actually."

I was confused, _Rosalie? _Why would Rosalie do anything nice for me? I knew she wanted nothing to do with me from the beginning, but I didn't say it out loud.

Edward placed me on my feet , I looked around and realized I was standing in the center of a large circle of the white rose petals.

Edward took both of my hands and looked into my eyes with such intensity, I think I forgot to breath.

"Isabella, do you take me, the monster as I am, to love you for an eternity, and be your lawfully wedded husband," I was shocked that his eyes looked as if they were wary of my answer,almost like he wasn't positive.

"I do," I said fiercely.

He chuckled and kissed my hand.

"And Edward, do you take me, the klutz that I am, to love you for an eternity, and be your lawfully wedded wife."

"I do," he replied just as fiercely.

He titled my chin up towards him and leaned down, inches from my lips he whispered, "You may now kiss the bride," his sweet breath filling my head, his cold lips touching mine. He picked me up, not breaking the kiss and swirled me around. I broke away from the kiss so I could breath and laugh as he spun me.

When he finally put me down, he held onto my waist until I could focus due to dizziness and then he let go and bowed like a gentlemen. "Mrs. Cullen, may I have this dance?"

I couldn't find my voice, it was probably sucked into my heart like the rest of my body so I just nodded. Edward pulled me close and lowered his lips to my ear and began to hum my lullaby. He stopped for a few second to kiss my neck, when he pulled away he whispered against my skin thoughtfully, "Is it possible to love someone so much, that the word "love" isn't even enough?"

I giggled softly, "I know exactly what you mean."

I don't know how long we stood there dancing, it could have been minuets or hours or decades, but time didn't really matter anymore, time really shouldn't matter, when you have forever.

**Thanky you readers! Sequel up now !!!!! Check my page :) **

**P.S. I probably should have named this "Breaking Dawn" considering the wedding was only in the first 3 chapters, but I loved writing it so much that I couldn't stop! Hah. **


End file.
